David (Drone Hunter)
David the Drone Hunter meets Kitch when David tries to shoot down DR1. He is a rather mysterious figure, inviting Kitch and Maya into his camp only to disappear before they wake up the next morning. David used to work on the drone project at Sky Medix with Mitchell Scott, but left before the drones were completed due to illness. Since the outbreak, David has been shooting down and destroying the drones in an attempt to rid the world of the filthy sky rats. Background David was a young drone designer in Sweden when Mitchell Scott brought him over to head the drone division at Sky Medix. David and his wife moved to the U.S., where David was involved on many drone projects at Sky Medix, including the development of the medical delivery drones as well as the DR1 prototype. After 15 years working at Sky Medix, David was diagnosed with cancer, and forced into medical retirement before the medical drones were complete. When the outbreak hit, David's cancer went into remission, but his wife contracted the virus and died. Blaming himself for the drones' failure to deliver a vaccine to save his wife, David became resentful and bitter towards the drones he once dedicated his life to. A tech-genius, David built an RF cannon that could disable drones instantaneously. David then made it his life's mission to destroy all the drones, and rid the world of the fllthy sky rats. Personality David is wacky and friendly, though spastic, angry and bitter at times. He's a bit of a pyromaniac, and has been known to light marshmellows on fire on purpose. David has a soft spot, apparently sympathizing enough with Kitch to pair DR1 to FPV goggles. Relationships Family Wife David's wife was Swedish and moved to the U.S. with him when David came over to work at Sky Medix. She supported David as he was diagnosed and sick with cancer before dying from the virus shorty after the outbreak. David continues to wear his wedding ring on his finger and his wife's wedding ring on a chain around his neck. Allies Mitchell Scott Mitchell brought David over from Sweden to work on the drone project at Sky Medix. They worked together for 15 years, with David designing and developing the medical delivery drones and the DR1 prototype. David respected Mitchell greatly for not selling 100,000 DR1 prototypes to the military, and felt guilty for the public's blaming Mitchell Scott for not preventing the outbreak, because David always blamed himself. 4C David and 4C worked together at Sky Medix before the outbreak. They worked together to develop the drones' power cells and on Type-II arc pellet technology. David and 4C haven't seen each other since David left Sky Medix. Kitch Kitch and David met by chance while Kitch was looking for his dad. They got along quickly, as Kitch and David were both tech-savvy drone enthusiast types. David invited Kitch and Maya to stay at his camp for the night after DR1 destroyed David's RF cannon, and shared some information about DR1 and Mitchell Scott with Kitch and Maya. While Kitch slept, David paired DR1 to FPV goggles and wrote out Morse Code for Kitch, in the hopes that it would help Kitch find his dad again. David and Kitch parted ways unceremoniously. Maya Maya and David seemed to be on polite terms when they spoke, but David seemed wary of Maya as Kitch's traveling companion, and didn't really interact with her at all. Enemies As a nomad that keeps a low profile, David doesn't really have any explicit enemies. Aside from the drones he spends so much time trying to destroy. Appearance David is extremely dirty and scruffy, fairly tall, and somehow found a really sweet-looking leather jacket to wear. He carries an RF cannon that he uses to disable drones, and wears his wife's wedding ring around his neck. Web Series David's character provides valuable insight about DR1 and Mitchell Scott when he encounters Kitch and Maya, then they never see him again. Movie David's character provides valuable insight about DR1 and Mitchell Scott when he encounters Kitch and Maya, then they never see him again. Comic David will probably be in the comic. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Secondary Characters